youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 3: Two Adventures
'Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 3: ' is the final book in the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes Trilogy. It focuses mainly on Penn Zero trying to find his parents by finding two more shards for his MUHU, and the Supernoobs fighting the Virus, which has spread across the Multiverse. Meanwhile, the Universe Heroes try to find the rebel Octolings (like Emily). Unlike the other books, the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes each have their own seprate adventures, but they meet up at the end of the book. It was written by ElderPrinceShroob and Franz122 Prologue (Dimension Warriors) "The Shard is key" Phyllis told Penn. "Key to what?" Penn asked. "Finding your parents." Phyllis answered. "What?!?" Penn, Boone and Sashi exclaimed. Penn's parents were trapped in a dimension known as "The Most Dangerous World Imaginable", and he really missed them. In Middleburg, Penn, Boone, and Sashi were pulled out of the world of trophies (remember the last book?). Penn kept on replaying the message in his head. The Supernoobs and Kirby walked in and sat by him. "What's up, Penn?" Tyler asked. "Oh, hey Tyler." Penn greeted. "I sense you're upset." Tyler replied. "Doesn't take your Blue Battleball to know that." Kevin chuckled. "Kevin's right." Boone said. "What's wrong, PZ?" Sashi asked. "Look at this." Penn said, as he took out a mysterious shard. "What's that?" Shope asked. "Phyllis says it's the key to finding my parents." Penn explained. "Where are your parents?" Roach asked. "They're trapped in a dimension known as "The Most Dangerous World Imaginable"." Penn told them. "In order to locate Most Dangerous World Imaginable, we must find two more shards" He continued. "Wait!" Shope exclaimed, "I got one!" She took out a shard that looked similar to Penn's. "That was easy." Sashi said. "I found it in Subspace." Shope explained. "XR4Ti, analyze and locate the other shard!" Tyler said. "The last shard is located in Halcandra." XR4Ti explained. Kirby was afraid to go back there. "What's wrong?" Roach asked. "It appears that Kirby has PTSD from his last visit" XR4Ti explained. "Well, Let's go!" Penn said. But Kirby wouldn't budge. "We'll stick together, Kirby." Shope said, "We promise." Kirby nodded. Together, the heroes went through the portal. Prologue (Universe Heroes) Meanwhile, with the Universe Heroes, they were in the streets of Inkopolis, hoping to Emily's friends, who are also friendly Octolings. "Danny, slow down!" yells Nobi. "Hold your breath everyone, this will be a while." Danny (Fenton) says. "Here it is!" The Heroes found an empty alleyway, with traces of pink ink. "Orange, do you know who's pink ink this is?" Tucker asks. "I have no idea." Orange says. "I think it may belong to Pink the Inkling." "Who's Pink?" SpongeBob asks "Maybe it's me!" Patrick says. "Relax Patrick, you're not a squid unlike Orange and Blue." Doraemon says. They went further into the alley, where they found Pink. "Are you Pink the Inkling ma'am?" Blue asks. "How the hell did you know my name, stalkers!?" Pink shouts. "We're not stalkers, we're the Universe Heroes!" Danny (Fenton says). "Wait. You're THE Universe Heroes!?" Pink asks. "Of course, as you can see Orange and Blue here." Mega Man says. "I have heard of you two!" Pink says. Orange and Blue were once friends with Pink. They would participate in every Turf War they were in. One day however, they parted ways after Orange and Blue joined the Heroes, she got depressed afterwards. However it didn't last that long as she sported a new look. "Wait, Pink, you're gonna be in the sequel of your game, right Orange and Blue?" asks Finn. "Yeah!" Pink says. "So what are doing here?" Danny tells what happened from the last book, and it was really long. "Subspace? I thought that was over from nine years ago in 'Brawl'!" Pink says. "I know but Team Octo had us coming." Blue says. "Now we're trying to find the Octoling soldiers that betrayed Scarlet." Sam says. "Poool, right?" brings up Pink. "Yeah! We're hoping to find her." Sandy says. "I know where she goes to usually." Pink says. "What's the place?" Sneech asks. "It's called 'Hunter's Pub'. It is pretty wild in there." Pink says. "How wild?" Danny (Fenton) asks. "It's best that you don't know." Pink says. "Wait everyone!" Aku Aku says. "We need to disguise ourselves as Inklings so they don't do something to us!" After finding some disguises, the Heroes looked exactly like Inklings. "Perfect!" Aku Aku says. "Let's go in everyone!" Danny (Fenton) says. Chapter 1 (Dimension Warriors) Cornbury in ruins Back with the Dimension Warriors, Penn, Boone, Sashi, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, and Kirby came out of the portal to find themselves in the Supernoobs home dimension: Cornbury. "This isn't Halcandra..." Sashi said. "Noobs! We're home!" Tyler exclaimed. But something wasn't right. Fragments of the dimension were flying around. "Our home..." Shope muttered. "It's ok, Jennifer." Sashi comforted Shope. "The Virus must be spreading across the Multiverse now." Tyler said. "This is bad." Kevin said. "Very bad." Shope said. "We've faced bigger odds in the past." Penn replied, "We can't give up now." "Penn's right." Tyler said. "What happened?" Roach wondered. Category:Books Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes